A trestle stage is usually employed to sustain the inventory to be stored and can be lifted to suitable position by a forklift for convenience of storing and conveying inventory.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional trestle stage 10 is formed by wood or injection plastic with a flat-plane shape, and has a plurality of insertion holes 11 on lateral side thereof for the insertion of the forklift.
As shown in FIG. 2, during the application of the conventional trestle stage 10, the inventory to be stored is placed on the conventional trestle stage 10 firstly. Afterward, another trestle stage loaded with inventory 20 is placed upon the underlying trestle stage with the help of a forklift to achieve the storage of inventory and benefit the conveying work if necessary.
The conventional trestle stage 10 is preferably applicable to those inventories with rectangular shape and enough strength to pile them up with convenience and prevent them from damage. However, for inventories with irregular shape or deficient strength, the conventional trestle stage is not applicable in which the inventories of irregular shape supported by the conventional trestle stage are liable to slide or fall to damage Because it is hard to sustain a uniform separation between the upper and lower layer of trestle stage, the loading is uneven.
Above problem can be solved if the trestle stage can be such constructed that a constant separation can be kept therebetween to sustain the gravity. However, the trestle stage with such structure is not available yet.